Forgotten Memories with Ones of Hatred
by Lumiaire
Summary: He stole what what was hers, he took her life and now she would take his Bella would get her revenge on Jasper Whitlock. He killed her and left her and she has only memories of him she doesn't even have any of her old fiancee, Edward. She will kill Jasper
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Isabella Marie Swan was Edwards fiancé but the one night she went to finally meet his family she had cut her finger on a rose thorn and Jasper got to her first. She was killed and Jasper ran now 220 years later with Jasper alone refusing to go see his family after what he did to Edward he runs into a familiar figure, enters her territory and she remembers him, rememebers that she would kill him but then there is also the familiar family there who saved him at the last moment.**

**The broken Edward had found his love, she hadn't died that night but nor does she have any memories of anyone else but her murderous rage for Jasper. **

Chapter 1:

The world. It was full of beauty. Mythical creatures lived in harmony with humans, together, no one minded just as long as they didn't kill each race they would be fine. But here stood two people, one vampire and one human.

Piercing topaz eyes. Eyes that were filled with rage and hunger stared upon the 18 year old Isabella Marie Swan. Topaz eyes were the only thing she would remember as her life would be drained by this...this vampire. He looked like an angel yet he would cause he death...Angel of Death.

Bella knew his name, he had told her it, Jasper Whitlock, he was here with his family enjoy the night and then she cut her thumb on a rose by mistake. The normal clumsiness that she caused and he had attacked showing his true nature, she would never forget him or forgive him, she had been frozen with fear and now she was dying.

She always thought these nightmare creatures to be myths yet here she was standing face to face with one and signing her death certificate so soon. Damn she shouldn't have walked out into the Gardens of Roses. At least she would die somewhere peaceful yet not peacefully.

Bella was prepared, she knew she would go down with a fight, she would lose but it didn't mean she would give up. No, she would never give up, it wasn't in her genes to jut give up. Bella straightened her back, stood tall even if this honey blonde haired vampire was taller and prepared for a scream and a lunge. Yet he had anticipated her move and had his hand wrapped around her throat in seconds, stunned she was frozen for mere seconds, unable to breathe was devastating. Uncomfortable.

Who could be comfortable if they couldn't breathe?

Bella kicked and hurt her own foot, he felt like a moving brick wall. Her struggles were inadequate, her brown gaze meeting the topaz eyes. The man breathed in, she guessed he was taking in her scent, darkness was starting to consume her from loss of air and surprisingly he removed his hand, pinning her to the wall by the shoulders.

The vampires instincts took over and he lunged for her throat, the bare flesh had tempted him long enough, the blood pulsing through her body was all because of her fear and he bit down on her neck hard. Her scream filled the air as she struggled harder, kicking and hitting him with weak hands and feet. Fresh hot tears streamed down her face, she was trying to force air into herself. Trying hard yet she was failing to get the man off her.

Vampires, she now wished they were a myth, yes everyone knew other mythical creatures existed with the humans but most of them all feared the vampires, there were few left so she didn't think they existed anymore.

Her hands fell limp by her sides and her knees buckled. Not a good sign, what was she meant to say? Stop? Please stop? Her voice wasn't working so she couldn't. An iron arm slid around her waist holding her there, pulling her roughly against the unknown vampires body while he continued to drain her.

Bella felt her life vanishing, then she felt nothing, nothing at all. She was gone, she knew it. She had died. And her last remaining thoughts were of Charlie, what would he do? What would Renee do? What would her love Edward do? Her last sound was a whimper before everything faded, her vision turning into a black haze. She closed her eyes remembering his face and every detail about him. She took in her last breath of life never wanting to let it go. Now she had to.

"Jasper, stop!" Jasper heard the voice of his love Alice. The hands of Emmett gripped his arms and yanking them away from his foot, he snarled like the wild beast that had been let out. He turned rapidly, the body of Isabella Marie Swan crumpled to the ground, landing on the Autumn leaves that surrounded her. He was ferocious, an untamed creature that had been set free.

"Jasper, stop please!" Jasper lunged at Emmett, throwing his body into his now new found enemy. "Jasper!" It was his pixie again calling for him to stop. The words continued to invade his mind pulling him slowly back to his old self. Emotions were swamping him. Love, hate, loss and worst of all was sadness...He had now remembered everything. The talk with Isabella was wonderful.

She had been travelling at this young age, getting away with 20 was easy for her. She loved her parents and was going to travel to her father's soon. She had graduated from High School and was planning to go to college with her Fiancé. She was wonderful, smart and beautiful but not as beautiful as Alice...Alice...what would she think of him now? A monster for harming such a wonderful girl? Then it hit him, she may still be alive.

Jasper pushed away from Emmett, realizing the attacks against his brother. "She is dead." Well there goes everything, his hope that he hadn't killed her and Carlisle's words struck hard. She is dead. Gone from this world. He took a life from one single girl who hadn't even started to live hers. Dead. "Son, it will be ok. We need to leave now." Carlisle spoke, Jasper hadn't noticed as Alice wrapped her arms around him, trying to calm him down. Then it hit Jasper, pain and loss, too much of it.

"Bella?" It was his other brothers voice, he had always spoken of an angel named Bella, he was going to introduce us to her tonight and tell her about us while we were there yet this pain that radiated of him exploded in Jasper. Why did he feel so depressed about this girl? Isabella? Bella? Isa-Bella...No. It couldn't have been. "Bella wake up!" It was a demand. Pure demand and Jasper felt shattered. Was this his Bella? The love of his life he always spoke about? That must have been why she was here tonight! To meet him and his family...he had just killed his brother's Fiancé. "BELLA!" It was a cry now, Jasper opened his eyes and regretted the site. Edward was there on the ground holding Bella in his arms, his topaz eyes were like water, his body shook and trembled as he crushed Bella to himself.

Jasper looked around at the family's dismay. "Edward....I-"Jasper was cut off by the ferocious roar that escaped Edward.

"You killed her!" He screamed his eyes glassy water as he stared toward Jasper snarling. His teeth bore as he rested his love on the ground and stood. Alice was immediately in front of Jasper, Alice was protecting him from Edward.

"Edward, please calm down." Esme murmured her voice barley being heard over Edwards snarling. Emmett was holding him back, everyone feeling depressed even Rose. It was hard to be here, to hard, so he did something he thought he would never do. He ran, leaving his family behind all of them, even Alice, he couldn't face her now, not ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

Isabella stiffened as she awoke from the excruciating pain that had continued for three days and two nights. It had been a living hell and now she awoke with a throat that burned, why the burn? Why was she asleep and why was she in pain? So many questions but she was lying on the ground... Where was she?

Bella stared around completely baffled at her surroundings. The only thing she could remember were golden eyes, a face and a name. Jasper Whitlock. The man who had taken her life...vampire. Was she one? Did he turn her then leave her? The bastard deserves to die and he knew she would be the killer of him. She would be the killer of him, took from him what he took from her.

"Bella?" Fresh scent. Glorious scent, her throat burned and she snapped her gaze toward Charlie, she remembered him. Her father yet she wanted to kill him, drink the life from him, take all his blood and savour the taste. "Bella, why are your eyes red?" Bella snarled under her breath, lunging rapidly, the surprised look on Charlie's face made her vampiric side grin, she was on him in no less then a second. She bit down on his neck; the scream that was torn from him was rapid. She drank hastily, gulping down his scarlet life in a breeze. Food, delicious, more, she needed more, wanted more, she would kill for more.

"B-bella..." She heard his voice and opened her eyes, she had stopped too late....Charlie's form was now a limp body she held tightly. There was no more life in him, she drank the last drop of his life, she killed her own father. A curse had been forced on her and she just destroyed part of her family, she had enjoyed his blood, she took his life like Jasper took her own. She was the monster that wandered these lands.

Bella dropped Charlie's crumpled form to the ground, taking a step back. The burning in her throat had ceased but she stared at the dead body that once held her father's soul. "No..." A small whimper escaped her as she took more steps back. Her eyes burned, why weren't tears coming out? She looked cationic for a few seconds.

She did the one thing anyone would do, she ran, ran fast, ran away. _"Cheif! What monster would kill the chief!" _Yes, that single word described Bella perfectly. Monster.

234 Years later.

Bella laughed with the small group of people. Acting human was quite easy, talk, pretend to eat, get bored, laugh, smile, get sad, make friends and trip. All the simple things yet she never actually felt accepted, she couldn't act like who she was, a vampire. She wanted to be imperfect yet since she was a vampire she was perfect, people let her pass just because she is different. She despised it and even within her years she still hadn't been given a chance to extract her revenge on Jasper Whitlock.

Bella sighed, she forced a smile on her face as she exited a classroom, a foot went out in front of her and she pretended to fall, she could have just broken the foot by stepping on it yet she had to act _human. _Before she could actually meet the ground one of her guy friends caught her, he laughed and Bella heard a grunt and look up to see that Mike had been ready to catch her but instead Rafael did. She was actually glad by the fact Rafael caught her instead of Mike. "Thanks Raf!" She smiled up at him dazzling him like normal. Ok, she liked him but he was like a brother and he was a vampire, he lived with her because of her story and he wanted revenge just like she did. Not a good excuse but she enjoyed the company of him but in her previous life she was engaged, or so the ring on her hands says. She doesn't remember, it was painful not being able to remember the person you loved the most so of course she stayed single and would till she found a new love. Anyway, Rafael and Bella pretended they were together so they wouldn't continually be asked out.

"No problem Bells." Rafael said standing her back up. She smiled and so did he. Bella knew he loved her yet she was unable to return it, Rafael didn't mind just as long as she was with him he would be happy. She knew his story, a vampire killed his love, she was human but just food for the Volturi, for Demitry. Bella knew who Demitry was easily, she wanted to discard him. And Rafael knew her story they would eventually get their revenge.

As Rafael and Bella walked along two familiar scents hit them, Lauren and Jessica. Bella frowned slightly as the two persistent annoying humans moved in front of Rafael, flirtatious smiles on their faces while they battered their eye lashes at him. Bella yawned from boredom, Rafael copying. Lauren glared at Bella and Bella willingly returned it back. "Hey Raffy, why don't we-"

"Nope." Rafael spoke calmly emphasising on the 'p' with a grin pushing past both the pests to wrap an arm around Bella's shoulder. Time to act again.

"How could you like her! She is so not as pretty as me!" Both of them yelled getting most of the people's attention. Rafael turned to face her, an agitated look on his face though as the wind blew his black hair around his topaz eyes an agitated look turned into a god like one.

"She has a name and she is much more better then you stupid little pea brain moron who treats everyone like pets, now shoo I have more important things to do then deal with leeches." It was odd, Werewolves called us leaches and yet Bella and Rafael called Lauren and Jessica leeches all the time because they would cling to him, pathetic. Rafael turned his back to them, slipping inside the black Aston Martin Vanquish. Bella sat in the passenger seat with a frown closing the door behind her, the two pests were fuming and she laughed.

"Why do you get to drive my car?" Bella asked frantically, she hated it when someone drove her car, she didn't like it to be driven by anyone else but herself. It was hers.

"Because I don't want to leave as a passenger."

"Why do I have to!"

"Because I have the keys." Rafael smirked. Damn him! Bella huffed as he pulled out of the school parking lot. Damn him to hell!

"Damn you. No taking my keys! Now hurry up slow poke...Its boring." Rafael grinned hitting the accelerator.

They were in their home in seconds, there was a large white house close to theirs, only a few 100 kilometres from the house, it was smaller compared to theirs and they had more room. They pulled into the drive way and Bella didn't get out. The man was there, the man who had stolen what was hers. He was there. "Bells?" Rafael asked looking worryingly at Bella. He glanced toward the man the back to her.

"Jasper Whitlock..." Bella spoke and Rafael tore himself from the Aston Martin Vanquish and lunged, Bella was overcome by fury and rage. Hunt and kill were her only thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Bella had no thought. She just attacked. Lunging, scratching, ripping and kicking at the surprised Jasper Whitlock. His golden eyes had opened wide at the site of her and his mouth dropped. Jasper was diving back from her quick continues attacks before Rafael realized what he was doing and stopped. He haven't a clue why he attacked other then the protectiveness over Bella and now he watched her furry and rage all placed into her as she became an untameable beast.

"Bella!" Rafael spoke but she ignored him, he knew not to intervene till she was done and yet he just wanted her to stop, wanted her to stop fighting and if she could he guessed she would be crying.

"Bastard!" Bella screamed as she punched Jasper hard in the stomach, he went flying through trees, snapping them like twigs. "You destroyed my life!" Her voice was death itself and as they say if looks could kill he would be dead again. She looked like a rampaging goddess. She cursed repeatingly as she darted after Jasper. He still hadn't spoken and yet she wanted to hear him say something to make sure he felt guilty, she couldn't see it in his expression but she was sure if he spoke then the emotion would show. "What did I do to you?!" She screamed, picking him up and shaking him like a rag doll before she swung him aside through more trees.

Rafael shook his head moving forward, wrapping his arms around the tree destroying Bella. "Calm down." His words were her only comfort yet she couldn't help but struggle. Her body scream pain and her mind scream leg go but she relaxed in his grip. "A vampire cannot kill its creator and you know it there is usually a bond between them, so you can help me kill him but I will do the actual killing." Rafael smiled at his words and Jasper growled.

The emotions from Bella fuelled Jaspers own emotions till all he felt was the rage. He stood up and met Rafael's golden eyes before the two collided into battle, Bella stood gracefully on a branch watching them from below. Jasper used his combat skills against Rafael yet there seemed to be more to Rafael then meets the eye. He met Jaspers attacks and pushed him further away from Bella and her house, further into the forest. They left Bella quickly with more broken trees as Jasper was hit.

"Why did you come into her territory?" Rafael asked as he dropped, Jaspers nails raking down his arm making him yell in pain. His black hair ruffled from the speed they attack each other with. Rafael pinned Jasper to the ground, he dug his claws into the shoulder and he pulled back quickly and with a sickening snap the arm followed. Jasper screamed in pain and Rafael showed no emotion to him as he copied with the other arm more screaming followed. "Answer me!" Rafael screamed throwing the arms aside.

"Because I needed to know the hunting rage you have." Jaspers voice was barely audible before the Rafael wrapped his hands around Jaspers throat preparing to rip his head off.

"Well you shouldn't have come!" Rafael growled before the ear piercing scream of a girl erupted and two strong arms hauled Rafael away from Jasper.

"Jasper!" Rafael snapped his gaze toward the pixie like vampire who darted to Jaspers side. Jasper appeared relieved yet pained.

"Let me go!" Rafael growled as he stared at Jasper.

"Why would I do that?" Rafael couldn't budge within the bulky arms, whoever was holding him was strong. He turned and looked at the burly man. A frown upon the giants face before he turned to face four more vampires.

"What do you want?" Rafael hissed bearing his fangs.

"I want to know why you were trying to kill Jasper." Rafael glared at the bronze haired boy, a growl ripping from him.

"Because I was doing it for someone he created."

"And who is that person?"

"None of your business now let me go!" Rafael hissed swinging his elbow back into the stomach of the man holding him. The blonde beauty in front of Rafael lunged and then the blur of blonde hair followed after her and she felt the impact of Rafael before the leader of the coven had pinned Rafael to the ground.

"If I would you I would let him go." Bella's voice sounded out and Rafael forced his head up to where he held a caramel haired lady, her arms wrapped tightly around the women's neck before she pulled back making the women cry out as a snap was heard where her neck had broken but her head wasn't removed.

"Esme!"

Bella moved out from behind the falling vampire while her body healed itself painfully Bella lunged at Carlisle pulling him off Rafael and throwing him into the bronze haired boy, she stood guard while everyone forced themselves up, including the now healed Jasper. Damnit it!

"Out of my territory." Bella hissed.

"But what about Jasper?" Rafael asked.

"He has a coven we cannot beat him with them here, now leave my territory!" Bella growled at the new comers though her gaze seemed to be focused on Jasper.

"I'm sorry..." Jasper had spoken and Bella growled.

"It is to late for apologies now leave!" She commanded but the bronze haired one stopped her.

"Bella...is that really you?" He asked and Bella stared at him in confusion.

"I don't even know you... How do you know my name!" It was a hiss but the topaz eyes showed unknown memories that she didn't posses.

"But your meant to be dead...he killed you..."

"Well I am not now who the hell are you?"

"Edward Cullen...your fiancé before you died...don't you remember?" Edward spoke in pain but Bella stared at him.

"No I don't remember and if he is in your family then I lost my fiancé when I died and killed Charlie!" She hissed turning her back to him quickly and for some unknown reason it felt like her chest was caving in from her painful words to him. Why did it hurt so much?


End file.
